


A Family of Life and Love

by InsertSthMeaningful



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Cherik Week, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Fanart, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Jean Grey is Cherik's daughter, M/M, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertSthMeaningful/pseuds/InsertSthMeaningful
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a family of four.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Jean Grey & Charles Xavier, Jean Grey & Erik Lehnsherr
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29
Collections: Cherik Week 2020





	A Family of Life and Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my prompt fill for the sixth day of Cherik Week: Family AU!  
> I'm so late with this, and I haven't even finished the fills for the last two days, but it's not like the world is going to end in the next few weeks :D There's always time to finish Cherik Week.

Once upon a time, a family of four lived peacefully on an island amongst a people of gifted.

There was a father, whose name was Charles Xavier. He was a teacher and keeper of knowledge, revered by all for his kindness and boundless love of all living things. Sometimes, if you told yourself a story in your head, he would smile quietly and listen in if you allowed him to.

There was a second father by the name of Erik Lehnsherr. He, too, was loved by their people, for his will of steel and infatigable eagerness to do right by them and their children as he worked in their fields, carried out repairs to their vehicles and kitchen appliances and their younglings’ favourite toys, gave them a shoulder they could lean and cry on – thus raising up his kind whenever he could. If you asked him nicely, he would draw swarf of iron, brass and bronze from his pocket and mould them into whatever amulet you desired.

There was a daughter, too. Jean Grey had come to Charles and Erik as a very young child whom cruel fate had robbed of motherly love and fatherly warmth, but with the two men, she found just that again – and so much more. There was not a day on which the people of the island did not stop on the street to have a chat with Charles or Erik or both of them, telling them about how sweet a kid their daughter was growing up to be, swooning over her adorable shenanigans and rejoicing at their own children befriending the young gifted lady. With her, you never had to ask for a favour like a new, shiny toy or the soothing of a nightmare; most of the time, she knew of your distress long before you did.

And then, there was Phoenix. Phoenix was a being of power beyond a human or even mutant mind’s comprehension, made of light, life and all-consuming flames. Phoenix also was Jean’s very affectionate pet Cosmic Force of Life, fiercely protective of the lively little girl ever since Charles and Erik had carried their daughter along on a space adventure, where the Physical Incarnation of Life had crossed their path, taken an immediate shine to the young redhead and decided to simply never leave her again. Now, there ran the rumour amongst the gifted people of the island that should the two ever be separated by heart and soul, a chasm in the cosmos would open its gaping mouth and engulf all there was, rip it from the moorings of reality and mercilessly sweep it from existence. Of course, no one wanted this to happen – or could even imagine it –, and so Jean Grey and the Phoenix were looked upon as one, loved and doted on by the whole of the community.

Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr, Jean Grey and Phoenix: Four of them, all unique - as was the nature of their kind. And together, they were a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you did, feel free to leave kudos and a comment 🥰


End file.
